Twilight Rewritten
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What would happen if Jasper got out sooner and went back to his home town?


JPOV-

You never know what you have until you lose it. That is what happened to me. No, I didn't lose someone, I died. I know that sounds weird. I can explain. I'm one of the undead. I am a vampire. Trust me I know I sound nuts but it's the truth. I have been like this for the last 12 years. Though everyone thinks I am much older. I've been told that my control rivals Carlisle. When I begin to lose control, I think about my sister and what I picture she would look like now. She would 17 going on 18 now.

It's been years since I saw my sister, and I miss her more and more every day. I wonder if she has forgotten about me. The thought alone sent a massive wave of pain through my heart. I remember waking up to this life and my first thought was of my family- more specifically my sister- and that I had to let them know I was okay. I was turned when I was 17 when I was escorting some villagers from their town at night during on of my missions for the Confederate army. I was turned by a vampire named Maria, and when I woke up she told me that I was her soldier and that if I didn't want anything to happen to my family in Galveston, Texas I would do as she said.

I did for a while until one night when Peter and Charlotte came back for me and we left. I went to a diner and met Alice, my mate and we went to meet a family name the Cullen's. They invited us into their family no questions asked. When I told them about my family they said that there was a town close to my home town that they had a house in. **(Don't know if this is true but go with it I have a plan…..sort of.) **Once we settled in I went to my families ranch to check on my family, but I hid in the tree line so they didn't see me along with the rest of the Cullen's. They wanted to know where I came from. It had only been about 9 or ten years but I could see the differences in my parents.

"Where is Isabella? She'll be late." My father said, looking around for who I could only assume to be my sister.

"Where do you think she is?" My mother said, the love that was once so apparent seemed to have disappeared.

"She needs to stop going there. He's not there. They never found his body. Why does she keep going there? She will not find a proper suitor if she acts like this." I balked. My father was trying to match my sister with a suitor already. We headed to my grave, knowing that was they were talking about. When we got there, a girl was sitting at my grave and tracing the letters with her finger. I heard Emmett inhale and looked at him to see he was staring at my sister with awe **(Mating is like imprinting. Instantaneous.) **I knew what happened. He had found his mate in my sister. I was about to say something when I heard my sister start talking.

"Hey Jbear. I miss you so much. I know that you probably aren't hearing this, but I feel like I must tell you. I feel like you would find a way to stop this if you were here. God, I wish you were here big brother. Father is trying to get me to marry Harry Atwood."

_The old rich hermit that lives on the edge of town. What could possibly cause my father to choose that guy? _I thought, making a face at the thought.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"He is a hermit that lives on the edge of town." I whispered back.

"Why would your father want your sister to marry a hermit?" Esme asked. I thought for a moment before stating the only thing that could be the reason.

"He's rich." They nodded.

"I hate him Jaz. He's creepy. He's…"

"Standing right behind you." A voice came, and I looked at the present-day Harry Atwood. He looked like he could be in his late seventies. She quickly got up, and faced him.

"Mr. Atwood. What an unexpected surprise." He walked up to her, and slowly caressed her cheek. She didn't show any indication except for the balling of her hands into her skirt. I had to force myself to stay where I was in the tree line. I heard the tree splinter under my hand but I also heard a tree snap from Emmett's hands as well. I tried blocking out his rage, but it was getting more difficult.

"Why Isabella. You get prettier every time I see you." She pulled away then.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Atwood?" He looked at her with a mix of distain and rage.

"That is quite rude Isabella. Remember that you are speaking to your future husband." He raged, and looked as if he was going to hit her.

"I meant no disrespect sir. It's just that I didn't tell anyone where I was going so, I was surprised to see you here." He deflated then. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say. He was feeling caught and then he began to feel an immense amount of rage. He pulled his fist back to hit her and that's when everything turned red. I ran out to them and grabbed him by the throat before he could lay another hand on my sister. I thought in the back of my mind that I was glad that it was a cloudy day today. He grabbed onto my hand and gasped for air.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady, is it?" I asked, wanting so bad to crush his windpipe. The small hand that laid across my bicep was what stopped me. I set him down on his feet, but he just passed out on the ground.

"Jbear? Is that really you?" I turned to my sister and tilted my invisible hat.

"Why yes, baby Bell, it is. Sure nice to see you again." She launched herself at me. I wound my arms as tightly as I dared around her waist.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive. Jay please don't leave me again." I sighed and gave myself another minute before slowly pulling away from her. When she looked up was when she noticed that we weren't alone.

"I beg your pardon, are you here with Jasper?" They all nodded.

"I see." She said, and I got a pang of something that I couldn't quite place.

"Bel…." We were interrupted by a man walking up to her.

"Miss. Swan. Your father said I might find you here. May I escort you back to your house. This is really no place for a woman like you." She turned to him but did not release my hand. I froze not knowing what to do and not wanting to hurt her.

"A woman like me? To what are you referring, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked, and I could tell that the fire from when she was a child was still there, but rather than the inferno it used to be there was mere embers.

"_What could have caused her to lose the fire that she once had."_

"I just mean that a woman of such beauty should not be here among the sorrow of the lost. You deserve to be happy and taken care of." He said, while looking at our intertwined fingers. "But I see you already have company."

"No, please. I would be delighted with the company home. This is an old friend of mine and his _family._" As she stressed the last word I knew what that feeling was. I went to turn her when she released her hand from mine and wrapped her hand around the man's outstretched arm. As they walked away I couldn't help feeling like there was something off about that man, but then thought that maybe I was just thinking too much. When I voiced that to my family Alice said,

"No, you're not thinking too much. I feel it too. He's definitely not human but I can't place what he is." She said, and I could feel the irritation and not knowing. I took a deep breath and hoping I could show that she hadn't been replaced.


End file.
